


First Day In The Cage

by shxnju



Category: Supernatural
Genre: The Cage, sammy's first day in the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: It had worked - Sam had thrown himself through the hole, and now Lucifer was trapped down there with him. The only problem is... he was angry. Very angry. And who better to express that anger on, than the person who had dragged him back down here?Enjoy your first day in the Cage, Sammy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh  
> lucifer hasn't even appeared yet in the eleventh season oops- so i'm working with what i have  
> so if he seems out of character, that'll be why  
> as i write more, though, i'm sure i'll improve with this kind of thing
> 
> and rip maybe one day it'll be more than just a few paragraphs

With a pained gasp, Sam Winchester staggered forward, eyes wide and in shock.

He immediately spun around, taking in all that he could about his surroundings- the Cage.

It was exactly how he thought it would be- just like a Cage, with warding marks engraved into the Cage’s bars to protect it – and to keep Lucifer in.  
And now, to keep Sam in too.

He took in a breath.

There was blood splattered all over the bars, as well as scratches, although they appeared to be faded and dried- perhaps from the millennia that he had spent trapped in here.  
Speaking of Lucifer, he was currently pacing in a straight line, letting out a string after string of curses and shouts, his voice completely engulfed in rage.

Michael was standing close to Sam, staring around him at the Cage in wonder. – After all, the Angels had heard tales of the Cage, but few ever actually got the chance to see it.  
Lucifer soon snapped out of it and spun to face the two, although his gaze was directed to Sam.

“- You! How- if you hadn’t- I had finally gotten out! After a millennia of this d a m n place!”

He was currently too wrapped up in his anger to clearly think on forming a proper sentence, how he would make the Winchester regret this decision, or even on how he would get out of this mess.

But he was kidding himself to think that he could.

The Cage was built to keep him here, after all. It was mere luck and trickery on Earth that got him out the first time. But he wouldn’t be so lucky this time.  
They truly were trapped.

___________________________________________________________________

Lucifer was calmer now, although the anger was still there, dancing and shining in his eyes.  
But as he spoke, moving with the blade tightly gripped in his hand, he radiated calm.

That only scared Sam further.

With a hum, Lucifer walked over to him- and stopped.

He looked him up and down, and laughed.

“It’s still hard to believe that you had me defeated so easily, Sammy.”

He tensed. “- Don’t call me that.”

The Archangel snorted. “’Don’t’? Correct me if I’m wrong, Sammy, but you’re not exactly in the position to be making demands. Right? I mean- you’re locked in the Cage.”  
He winked.

“With me.

And you’re at my mercy. Face it- Dean’s not coming. There’s no way you can get out of it this time. No making a deal with a demon, no tricking Death, no Angels. You’re stuck, Sammy-boo, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can get to the fun stuff.”

He stabbed the blade through Sam’s abdomen, learning a loud yelp mixed with pain and surprise.  
Sam doubled over, clutching the stab wound with a grunt as he gulped.

“The Winchester’s magic won’t cut it this time.”

He thrusted the knife in a second time.  
“Haha- but I will.”

He cringed as he fell to his feet, letting out a soft whimper. “P-Please-”

“Please what?” He replied, tilting his head slightly as he twisted the blade.

“St-Sto-”

There was a slash, and suddenly Sam’s tongue was cut off.  
“Begging is pathetic, Sammy. So let’s not do that, yeah?”

He lifted it off the ground, watching it in interest as it bled onto the ground of the Cage.

“Humans are such fascinating creatures,” Lucifer murmured as he tore the blade out of Sam’s stomach, and cut it deep into his now torn off tongue, tearing it into tiny pieces.  
He quickly looked away, unable to bear watching him do this to his tongue.

In habit, he opened his mouth to speak- and was met with himself gargling blood that ran out of his mouth, forming a pool at the floor. He gagged and choked, feeling his eyes begin to water.

It felt like such a pathetic thing to do- he wasn’t a kid anymore, he shouldn’t cry so much. He had to be strong.  
But- at the thought that this would be his life for eternity- getting tortured by Lucifer… he couldn’t help the tears that fell.

When said person saw that, he snorted loudly and reached down, wiping them away.

“There, there, Sammy-boo. Don’t cry just yet- I’m barely getting started.”  
Sam couldn’t hold back the shaky whimper that came out.

**Author's Note:**

> also wowza i've noticed that sam is in both of the things i've posted  
> oops


End file.
